Scènes de vie : le prince et son sujet
by Kima Muraki
Summary: Théodore n'a pas la vie facile avec Draco et ses caprices ! Mais bon, il compense largement cela par ses excentricités... Relation entre hommes.
1. Lutins

Un drabble pour ma Prilette 3

* * *

**Lutins**

Draco était désespéré. Il savait depuis qu'il était avec Théodore que ce dernier avait toujours des idées un peu farfelues. Enfin, elles pourraient être considérées comme normales pour certaines personnes, mais certainement pas pour un Malfoy éduqué dans les règles de l'art et se comportant comme un parfait gentleman digne et bien élevé. Déjà, le jour de la Saint Valentin avait été une catastrophe. Il s'attendait à un dîner en amoureux, quelque chose d'élégant et distingué. Il y avait eu le droit, mais certainement pas du genre qu'il attendait. Théo lui avait offert une soirée en boîte avec des chippendales qui avait été certes plaisante, mais qui aurait fait scandale si la boîte en question n'avait pas était moldue. Et puis, autant dire que la soirée avait été torride. Les cadeaux aussi, n'auraient pas pu être le sujet d'une discussion dans un salon de thé. A vrai dire, ils n'auraient pu être le sujet d'aucune discussion.

Mais là, il était vraiment désespéré. Pour Noël, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de complètement hors de propos dans le manoir Malfoy. Mais _**ça**_ ! En rentrant du Chemin de Traverse après avoir acheté le cadeau pour Théodore qui _**lui**_ était largement acceptable et digne et il était possible d'en parler dans n'importe quelle conversation, il avait eu du mal à reconnaître le manoir. Le jardin habituellement vert et recouvert de neige – ce qui suffisait largement à évoquer l'esprit de Noël pour Draco – était parsemé de guirlandes _clignotantes_ et de toutes sortes de décorations farfelues. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, un peu hésitant, jetant des regards de travers aux sapins décorés d'étoiles de toutes les couleurs et de bonshommes de neige complètement ridicules. Avant d'entrer, il prit soin de respirer profondément et de se masser les tempes un moment.

Il avait bien fait. Des chants de Noël vinrent lui assaillir les tympans tandis que ses yeux étaient aveuglés par un gigantesque sapin, décorés des pieds à la tête. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant au pied du dit arbre, des petits lutins s'évertuer à couper le tronc à l'aide d'une aiguille. Vraiment, Théo avait une imagination débordante. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et espéra de tout cœur que son amant n'allait pas débarquer affublé d'un déguisement de père Noël. Tout mais pas ça.

- Oh, tu es rentré !

Il compta jusqu'à trois avant de se retourner. S'il lui avait fait un tel affront, il ne le laisserait pas dormir dans le lit « nuptial ».

- Pourquoi tu fais une telle tête ?

- Théodore Nott. J'aimerai que tu préviennes avant de transformer mon manoir en repère pour lutins armés d'aiguilles ! Il ne manquerait plus que le père Noël tiens.

- Ben, j'ai bien demandé à Severus et j'ai tout fait pour le convaincre, mais vraiment, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Draco lança un regard éberlué vers lui et dû compter jusqu'à dix pour ne pas exploser.

- Allez, boude pas, j'ai préparé le repas.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on mange, du lutin farci ?

- Ben non, de la dinde.

Théodore le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Oui, bien sûr, c'était lui qui était fou de faire de telles spéculations, mais après tout, il était persuadé que Théo serait capable d'une telle chose. Enfin, si le repas pouvait être normal, ce serait toujours ça de gagné.

- Et en dessert, on a de la barbe de papa Noël et des cerfs en pâtes d'amande !

Ah, visiblement, c'était bien trop demander...


	2. Glace à la fraise

**« J'exige une glace à la fraise. »**

Théodore avait toujours obéit à Draco, il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que ce dernier soit satisfait et qu'il puisse être en quelque sorte fier de lui. Tout pour que le Prince se sente bien et si par là même Théodore arrivait à ce que le blond face un peu plus attention à lui, ce ne serait que mieux.

- Théo, va me chercher un thé noir.

Et le dénommé obéit. Il ne reçu même pas un remerciement ni aucun signe de reconnaissance. Mais peu importait, le fait que Draco ait son thé noir lui suffisait amplement.

- Tu veux autre chose ?

Le blond ne dénia même pas répondre et fit un simple geste de la main comme pour chasser une mouche. Théodore récupéra son livre et recommença sa lecture. Ils restèrent assis en silence, Draco buvant son thé et lui lisant tranquillement. Jusqu'à ce que le Prince reprit la parole.

- J'exige une glace à la fraise.

Euh. Non seulement la formulation était plus agressive que d'habitude mais en plus, l'objet qu'il désirait était des plus insolites.

- Mais Draco, on est en hiver, où tu veux que je trouve de la glace ?

- Débrouille-toi, ce n'est pas mon problème.

Théodore soupira. Voilà qu'il faisait l'enfant gâté – enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. Bon. Le Serpentard décida d'aller voir en cuisine – c'était une pièce qu'il avait dû trouver par nécessité, impossible de répondre au désir du Prince sans cette salle - où les elfes de maison l'accueillirent avec effusion et lui proposèrent de nombreux mets. Quand il leur demanda de la glace à la fraise, tous se turent et le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds – plus que d'habitude tout du moins. Au grand soulagement de Théodore, ils se mirent tous au travail pour en faire. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était de nouveau dans la salle commune des verts et argents.

- Alors ?

Théodore s'approcha, la coupe de glace à la main. Et malgré le masque froid du prince, il put discerner pendant quelques secondes, de la surprise. Une légère moue aux lèvres, Draco récupéra la glace en marmonnant.

- Tu en as mis du temps...

En simple réponse, le Serpentard sourit. Il avait bien compris que Draco le testait et à présent, il avait réussi le test...


	3. Un petit bain

**Un petit bain**

Draco commençait clairement à s'ennuyer. Il était allongé – non, pas affalé, un Malfoy ne s'affale jamais – dans le canapé de la salle commune des Serpentards, et soupirait à répétition, attendant qu'enfin, **il** le remarque.

- Il y a un problème Draco ?

- Non, Théo, je soupire depuis une heure mais tout va bien !

Théodore haussa un sourcil. Ah, le Prince était contrarié. Il s'approcha alors pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé, glissant une main dans les cheveux blonds pour les caresser doucement, ce qui calma presque immédiatement Draco.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? Tu as finis tes devoirs ?

- Bien sûr, quelle question. Distrais-moi.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Théodore.

- Tu veux que je te lise un livre ? Tu veux un bain ? Que je fasse du jonglage ?

- Un bain suffira.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Théodore était dans le bain avec Draco qui était allongé sur lui. Dans l'eau, un canard en plastique flottait allègrement, représentatif de l'humeur général maintenant que Draco avait fini son caprice...


End file.
